Missing Mattie
by Zeki-Kiryuu-kun628
Summary: This is how Ventus's parents; Uranus and Marina Baxter meet.


One-Shot

Missing Mattie

"I have so many words, but I can't express them properly. What am I? How did I get here? How did I get this weapon? The most important question right now is this, 'Why did I run into this chick?'"

A large portal opened up in the blue sky. A boy fell out of the sky like a shooting star. A girl with spiky, dark-blonde hair pulled back into a short pigtail rode her red bike up a hill. She was unaware of the figure headed for her. Until, he crashed into her. The girl and the boy both had circles in their eyes as both were passed out. The girl was the first to regain her composure. She got to her knees and knocked the boy to the side.

"HEY!" she yelled. The boy, a young child with sandy-blonde hair looked up at the girl. He could tell that she was _not _happy. Her aqua-blue eyes were filled with rage and he could see passed her that the red bike she rode on was not in shambles.

"What's your problem?!" The boy ignored the girl. She kept screaming and how he was able to tolerate it, nobody can really tell. "HEY," she yelled as she grabbed the boy by the collar of his red, plaid shirt.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU!" The boy just sighed and said, "I am sorry about your bike." The girl threw the boy to the pavement, thus making him go back into unconsciousness. She didn't realize what she had done until she tried yelling at the guy again, he wouldn't wake up. The girl began to panic and she picked up the boy, tossing him over her shoulder. She ignored the ruins of her destroyed bike and walked off to her house. This guy would pay her back later.

The fifteen-year-old girl's name was Marina Baxter. She was just the typical city girl. Her parents both worked graveyard, so she stayed home a lot, especially with her little brother, Matt. Boy, the eleven-year-old kid always had a way of getting under her skin. Every time, she tried to have friends over, he would scare them out.

Heck, don't even mention having boyfriends over! She was invited over her crush over and they had decided to watch a movie. Matt, that little bugger decided to wear a monster mask with the lights turned off. He caused Marina to spill all of her soda and popcorn over the guy and it didn't help matters that Matt kept asking the boy really uncomfortable questions, like "Are you going to marry my sister?", "How many kids are you two going to have?" and "She writes a lot about you in her diary, heck she even named her Barbie dolls after you." The guy just quietly excused himself and never came back, it didn't help matters that he transferred to another school.

Marina placed the boy on the couch. She got a closer look at him, he was kinda cute. "What?! What am I thinking?! He still owes me a new bike!" she yelled at herself inwardly.

Marina turned and walked over to the kitchen. She went to the fridge, hoping to find some peanut butter and jelly and fresh wheat bread. Maybe, a cup of water would help too. Besides, this guy had a lot of explaining to do, especially where he was from. "Hey sis," a familiar voice yelled from the living room. Marina splashed milk everywhere and the peanut butter-covered bread fell on her head. She rolled her eyes and cleaned herself up to the best of her ability. Matt was going to pay, but she heard another voice shout, "Hey, keep it down, brat!" and then silence. Marina rushed into the living room, shocked by what she said. The two boys were wrestling and apparently blondie was winning. "Hey, get off my brother!" she yelled as she struck the nearly empty plastic cup of milk over the boy's head. He let go of the boy and started rubbing his new bump. "What was that for?" the boy demanded, but he just received a scary glare that made him want to huddle in a corner, which he did. "Thanks sis-" Matt was about to say, but he was cut off by his sister's scary glare as well and he joined the strange boy in the same corner. Marina just sighed at the pathetic sight of the two males. Why did guys have to be _so _weird? She just chuckled as she made her way back to the kitchen, oblivious to the fact that Matt and his buddy thought that she was a demon.

Marina, Matt, and the boy decided to go to the park one day. Matt decided to play on the jungle gym while the boy sat on the swing, Marina decided to sit next to him. "So, uh...what's your name?" Marina asked as she tried to hide her blushing. "Uranus," the boy whispered. "Oh. Well. That's a nice name," Marina replied, unable how to respond. "Whatever, it's just a common name where I come from." "Where do you come from?" Marina asked with an intrigued look on her face. "I'm sorry about your bike," Uranus said as he avoided eye contact with her. "Hey, don't change the subject!" "I just don't like speaking about it, okay?!" "Hey," Marina was now standing. "You shouldn't go off-topic.

It's rude! Just tell me where you are from and I'll leave you, because I like-" Uranus eyed her anxiously. "You like me?" He said in a quiet voice, lower than Marina had ever heard him. "Yeah, maybe a little." "Hahahahaha!" "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" "It's nothing…by the way, where is your brother?" Uranus changed the subject. It was then that the two looked towards the jungle gym, but Matt was gone. They got up from their swings and started looking for him. Uranus wasn't sure why Marina was panicking. Maybe, the kid went back home, it was just a couple blocks away. However, Matt wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere they thought he would be. "I'll help you look for him," Uranus said out of the blue. "Thanks," Marina said quietly, distant in thought about how her little brother could just slip past her. Uranus hugged her and the two kissed.

A year had passed and Uranus still couldn't find Mattie. They had spent that whole twelve months searching desperately, but never making any progress. Uranus and Marina held hands together as they entered the forest, both of them barefoot. They gathered a handful of rocks and placed them in a circle. The two hugged and gently said their goodbyes to Mattie.


End file.
